1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device with liquid crystal. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus including the liquid crystal display device with liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system (mode) of driving liquid crystal, a liquid crystal drive system using an electric field generated in a vertical direction between substrates, i.e., using a so-called vertical electric field is known. As a liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal using the vertical electric field, a liquid crystal display device of a vertical electric field type such as a twisted nematic (TN) type, a vertical alignment (VA) type, and an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) type is known. In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-52161 (JP-A-2008-52161), as a system of driving liquid crystal, a liquid crystal drive system using an electric field generated in a direction (horizontal direction) parallel to a substrate, i.e., using a so-called horizontal electric field is known. As the liquid crystal display device that drives liquid crystal using the horizontal electric field, a liquid crystal display device of the horizontal electric field type such as a fringe field switching (FFS) type and an in-plane switching (IPS) type is also known.
In IPS mode, a first electrode and a second electrode are formed in the same layer, and an electric field is generated mainly in a direction parallel to a substrate surface. Therefore, an electric field is difficult to be formed in an area just above the first electrode, and liquid crystal molecules in the area are therefore hard to be driven.
In FFS mode, a pixel electrode and a common electrode are overlaid via a dielectric film in a direction perpendicular to a substrate surface, and an electric field is generated mainly in a direction obliquely with respect to a substrate surface or in a parabolic shape (also called “fringe electric field”). Therefore, liquid crystal molecules in an area right above the pixel electrode are easily driven. In other words, a higher aperture ratio can be obtained in the FFS mode than in the IPS mode.
The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device is configured to generate an electric field between the first electrode and the second electrode and in a direction parallel to the substrate to thereby rotate the liquid crystal molecules in plane parallel to the substrate surface, and to perform a display using a change in light transmittance corresponding to the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display device is required to improve a response speed of the liquid crystal.